Masks
by Griffin Goddess
Summary: With everything finally going back to normal, the last thing the team expects is for the Professor to suddenly introduce a new team member. Her name is Kira, and she has close to no knowledge of the outside world that she has been denied most of her life. Her shy demeanor makes it hard for others to get close, but no one expected what she has hidden beneath,or what past shadows her
1. New Beginnings

Xavier's school for children sat silent on one chilly November Saturday. The students all out enjoying the crisp air among friends, safely hidden behind the schools walls... but not all mutants are so lucky. Some brave the unforgiving world beyond Xavier's' gates, while others cower from the world's view, afraid of the labels humans slap upon them and the consequences that follow them. Two such mutants in particular, each following different paths and finding different destinies, until ultimately only one ending can be found.

The doors creaked open as casually as they had done countless times before the oak frame giving away to a grand foyer. Professor Xavier rolled inside, a grand smile spread onto his face in delight "I'm glad to see you finally joining our ranks Kira, I'm sure you'll feel at home here in no time."

"Professor, I'm still not so sure I'm ready for this..."

A willowy damsel following Xavier into the institute. She stood tall, her long thin frame gliding along behind the professor, her long hair reached her hips, its color a striking pinkish peach but what attracted ones line of sight were her spectacular eyes, the color of crystal grass that easily caught the light around her. Her odd appearance was only conflicted by her choice in clothing. Boot cut jeans swayed around her red sneakers, a baggy green blouse hung lazily across her shoulders, rustling with every movement she made. An oddly shaped white watch strapped to her right wrist.

"Nonsense, you've been trained longer than most here and I'm confident you'll be a great addition to the team."

"That's another thing, what team? I haven't been told almost anything since you sent for me a month ago."

"You'll meet everyone else soon enough, right now we should get you settled in your new room."

Kira let out a small sigh "alright...why did you send for me anyways?"

The professor stopped and turned to face his newest student "I'm afraid the brotherhood also has a new addition to their ranks, and we're not sure what she's capable of but they've become a lot more brazen in their efforts." The professor stopped and gave Kira a reassuring smile "besides, it was about time we used your abilities to the best of your potential."

At that Kira gave Xavier a small smile "Okay." She followed him up a level to what Xavier said were the dorms and walked down only a few doors until the Professor stopped and opened one, a nicely decorated beige room greeted a mystified Kira.

"It's like a hotel..!" She gasped "I get this all to myself?"

"Well normally you would be put with a roommate, but because of your particular talents I thought it would be best to give you some privacy."

Kira looked at the floor then to the professor, the subject obviously a soft spot as she unconsciously went to rub her wrist around the watch.

"..thanks..."

"It's no problem, you'll fit in here in no time. If you need me I'll be downstairs."

Kira nodded as he left and turned to her bags that had been brought up earlier, one was a simple black and purple suitcase which sat next to her white backpack decorated with teal and magenta dragonflies. She walked over and began to unpack her things. Kira's wardrobe consisted mainly of jeans and assorted T-shirts, so organization wasn't a problem. She settled for hanging up her shirts in the closet and placing her jeans and assorted other items in the drawer. She was about to dig into her backpack where all her electronics were but footsteps in the hallways started her and she froze, all her attention on the sounds outside her door. Muffled voices grew closer before fading away in the other direction. Kira kept stock still for another three minutes before finally exhaling the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She wasn't good with people or new places, so this experience was not as welcomed as her parents had hoped. She removed the biggest things from the backpack first, laptop and a pair of portable speakers followed by her MP3 player and wireless mouse. Spread out on her bed she dug deeper into the backpack, finding the mementos of home she bad brought. Kira gingerly brought out a framed picture of when she was little, her mother and father smiling down warmly at a little Kira her hair pinker than ever with a scrawny brunette at her side. Kira smiled fondly at the picture, before she became a mutant she had lived in southern Michigan with her parents and best friend, Evelyn. The duo had done too much with each other to remember, though she remembered everyday back then as a normal happy childhood. Kira had called her Evie back then, it was always them against the world. Kira let out a dry laugh as she recalled all the crap Evie had led them into. The only day that really stood out from those cherished memories was the day she had to leave... The day she ceased being human.

A tiny Kira races along the lush grassy plains that was the city park, the brunette we now know as Evelyn chasing after her. The other children payed no mind to the dashing duo, some effectively trying to avoid the two little girls. It was apparent to the lingering guardians of Kira that she was outmatched, because while Kira had speed, Evie could make sharper turns and was slowly closing in on her target. Kira had only barely made it back into the clearing when a charging Evie tackled her from behind, the two tussling in the grass. This was a normal occurrence for them. Kira's parents gave each other exasperated looks as other parents and guardians looked at the play-fighting little girls with distaste. Meanwhile the girls who rolled around in the dirt, got caught up in the fun. Evie stood as tall as a seven year old could, attacking like a superhero and releasing small, playful roars while Kira preferred to attack like a beast, hunkering down on all fours and pouncing around with astonishing agility, growling and hissing. Kira leapt at her adversary, a smiling snarl on her face as he let out a battle cry; much to Kira's surprise she noticed her voice take on a different tone, one more primal and fearsome. Evelyn stumbled back in shock, scared tears already brimming in her eyes, Kira landed before standing on all fours and shrunk back at the frightened screams of other children and parents around her. They were all looking... At her. Taken aback she recoiled and backed up, seeing her parents rushing toward her she turned and ran. Her escape cut short by the parks pond, she skidded to a stop just before plunging into the dark depths. The face that stared back at we was not human. She stared back terrified at a long purple maw with sharp fangs and glowing green eyes. Kira stumbled back in shock, taking in her arms which had somehow become long claws matching the face in the water. She turned back seeing her parents rushing toward her, Evie not far behind and most people beyond that taking pictures and on their phones calling god knows who. In her mind Kira kept screaming "I'm sorry! Help me! Please mommy! I'm scared..." But all that she was able to produce were strangled cries and little roars unlike any animal known to man. Little tears began to leak from her slitted eyes as her mother scooped her up into her arms and rushed them into their car. Most of it after that is a blur.

Kira's family moved far away into the mountains and away from other people. Shortly after they were contacted by the institute, but Kira's abilities were still evolving and they agreed it was in everyone's best interest if she stayed away from society for the time being. The Professor was kind enough to give their family financial aid for Kira's growth. It was in those lonely mountains that Kira was raised, and later trained just as any other X-Man was. With time she even learned to control her abilities better than some at the institute. Charles made visits when he could, and he was always greeted warmly. After all, they didn't get many visitors.

Kira shook her head as she was brought back to reality, things had to be done. She gingerly placed it on the table next to her bed and finished unpacking without too much delay. A soft knock on the door came shortly after, Kira cracked the door open to see the professor sitting before her, a tall read-head smiling at his side.

"Good morning Kira, may we come in?"

Without a word Kira opened the door completely, taking cover behind the wooden barrier as they entered.

"Ah, I see you've already begun settling in, good! You- ah, you don't have to hide, come on out." Xavier held out his hand for her. The pink-haired girl tentatively closed the door behind then, effectively putting her out in the open.

"Kira, I want you to meet Jean, she will be helping you adjust here."

The older girl smiled charmingly and waved her hand "Hi! We're going to have a lot of fun."

Kira looked skeptical, but gave her best attempt at a smile and waved back a light tint coming to her cheeks. Jean thought the small girl was on the edge of adorable, her shy demeanor comparable to that of a pink puppy. Jean suddenly wanted to be there for the newest student, to get to know her better beyond this timid state. To see what Kira was like beneath this shy layer.

Unconsciously Kira slid her hands behind her back, one hand going to cover the watch she guarded like her only lifeline. Seeing the shine of determination in Jeans eyes, and the subtle curiosity shown by Kira, the professor smiled warmly once more "well, I'll leave you to it then." And with that he rolled back into the hallway, red gutting the door behind him. The silence that hung behind him seemed to get thicker by the second, and neither had any idea where to start. Jean decided to try first.

"So, where are you from?"

"Originally? Maine..." Kira looked to the ground, then to her right "I've lived most of my life in the mountains though, I was never really sure which state."

Jean found this to be curious, and decided to press on "Wow, you've come a long way to be here, what made you move to the mountains?"

Kira visibly sagged "My... condition..." Jean winced at that last word, she knew many students came here unhappy with what they were gifted with, but the undeniable vehemence behind her words felt like searing venom coursing through her. Trying to brighten up the suddenly heavy atmosphere, Jean started going through the motions she had learned to help other mutants adjust and accept what they were, so they could embrace what made them unique, and use those gifts to become outstanding people.

"Y'know, it's not nearly as bad as you think. The thing that makes you different is a gift, not a curse, and here you'll get to learn how to control it and use it to help people."

This seemed to stile a chord within Kira, her eyes got real wide before falling into a deep scowl, her eyes glowing bright green. Jeans smile fell in surprise.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. This _gift_ you talk so highly of, is nothing more than a bane upon myself and those who dare to get close enough to... To the monstrosity that plagues both my DNA... And my soul." Kira's scowl fell to a look of utter desperation, jean looked to speak again but was abruptly cut off "What I am is a time bomb, waiting to destroy everything around me. I am a curse, a demon, a mistake." Tears glistened in Kira's hardened eyes, as she suddenly grew soft "so... please... Please don't tell me that what I am is a blessing. Don't tell me that everything will be alright... and don't think for a moment that what afflicts me will be like anything you may have encountered before this. "

Jean stayed silent for a few moments, her mind racing, before she looked down, and backed up until she was sitting on Kira's bed, careful to avoid the articles still scattered about her bed.

She patted the spot beside her for Kira to join. Kira closed her eyes and breathed deeply, Jean could still see the tears brimming just beyond her lashes, but they quickly disappeared. Kira dared look nowhere but the floor as she made her way over to the bed, her anger long forgotten, leaving only a dreadful hollowness in its wake where her ugly words had caved a hole into her being. She slowly sat beside Jean, the evening light casting a warm yellow tone to everything it touched. Kira held out her hands weakly before herself, and clasped each one into a light fist before unfurling her fingers again, as if looking for something.

"I'm sorry-" her voice cracked, the aching dryness that came with tears, still lingering. She dared not look jean in the eye.

"No, I'm sorry" Jean interrupted "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to... "Jean exhaled deeply and started again slowly "when I started getting my powers, everything seemed to fall apart at once. They were there all at once, and so great that I couldn't control them. It took the professors help to stop the chaos that my petrified mind had conjured, my parents _feared_ me. Even with the Professors help, it was still hard to handle on my own, so I was sent here to become someone who could help make the world a better place for everyone." As if to prove her point, Jean pointed to the bookshelf and floated over a random book so that she held the dark blue cover loosely, it was an encyclopedia, one of a set. Kira looked up for the first time and was awed by what Jean was capable of. Jean sent the book back to its resting place and turned to look a Kira, a smile on her face but the hurt of memories still in her eyes.

"If you still don't believe me, I've got a friend here who you'll probably relate to quickly, you'll get to meet him soon I'm sure. His name is Kurt." Jean brightened up, the thought of the boisterous elf meeting this timid girl an amusing thought.

"So what is it you do..?" Jean dared to ask.

Kira took a long, shuddering breath "I..." She hesitated "it's complicated." She have an uncertain smile and even dared to laugh lightly. Jean smiled, "I've got time."

Kira scratched her head "I can change... Like, to be something else."

This caught jeans attention, many mutants held the ability to change shape, but the only one jean thought who might choose such a vague definition was Mystique. She couldn't deny that having someone like that on the X-Men's team would be useful.

"What do you become..?" Jean asked curiously.

"It's unlike anything I've seen before, but for lack of a better word... A dragon."

Kira let those words hang in the stunned air for a few moments

"Never mind-" she began

"No, that sounds really cool." Jean smiled charmingly "I simply wasn't expecting that." Kira couldn't help it, and smiled too.

"Not many do."

Jean left with a bright smile, feeling like she had grown a little closer to her broken little dragon. After discovering what Kira was, the two had started talking. Kira consented to letting Jean into her mind so long as she only looked at that Kira showed her. Kira escorted Jean though her past so that she might understand her previous hesitation to be around others a bit better. After moving to the mountains, Kira had been effective cut off from society so that no prying eyes would find her. The professor had located her then, but felt it better to train her privately for everyone's safety since she was still unstable. Jean had to admit, Kira had a darkened view on this world, but Jean could sense there was a hidden light in her mind that was hidden behind her past, much like one can see with peripheral vision, it just had to be found and brought out. The question was though, who would be able to?

Kira's smile fell after Jean had left, and she hovered against the door for a moment, her mind starting to reel with everything that had happened today. She had moved far away from everything she's known for the past nine years, been taken in by a man she had only seen a handful of times, made a friend, and had been given a gift beyond any measure she could have asked for. She brought up her hand to look at the white watch she had received this morning. The time said it was 7:45 but she knew it was more than a time telling device. She turned off the lights an moved over to the window, grabbing each side of the drapes and moved to close them before a bright silver light caught her attention. The moon was poised brilliantly against the black sky, its marbled surface outlining the night with silver, making the garden below look like a magical wonderland. Kira envied the moon, to be so bright and beautiful, to light up the night and be the muse for thousands of lives around the world, to be unafraid if people see you...

With the lights out and most of the other students asleep for the night, Kira pressed the switch on her watch, the silhouette of an unseen demon greeting the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey! This is my second FanFiction, but my first was over a few years ago and was short and stupid. So lets just please forget about all that... Well! On another note I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! May we sweetly continue on. With that, I bid you good evening.  
**


	2. New Friends

The morning came too early. Growing up in the Rockies allowed Kira to sleep in whenever she wished, but here she was expected to rise with the sun so that she could get ready with the others. Still, she was not so sure she was ready to go to a public school; she had been told about the risks of using her holo-watch in public, the chances of it glitching or failing altogether a real threat. The idea of being caught in the middle of a school with nothing to hide her was enough to make her heart stop. A sharp knocking on her door made Kira jump. She spun around and opened the door slightly to see a short girl with a springy ponytail who looked close to her own age; surprised she opened the door a little more to fully face the cheery looking female before her.

"Hey! You're, like, the new kid right? Jean asked me to make sure you're doing alright."

Stunned, Kira nodded silently and went to close her door again when ponytail reached out and caught Kira by the sleeve. The girl apparently hasn't noticed Kira's attempt at escape since she hurried on.

"I'm Kitty by the way," she smiled encouragingly "you look nice."

Kira looked down at herself, she had completely wrecked her closet looking for something that would make a nice impression for her first day at school. Her mouth twisted in distaste, she had on a dark green tunic with the same jeans as yesterday and low top chucks… She looked fine, sure, but she wasn't so sure this would be alright for her first day.

"Um, Kitty (..?) I really don't think-"Kira started meekly, looking for any way to escape

"Everyone's dying to meet you! I, like, can't wait to introduce you to- Oh hey! I totally forgot to get your name."

She sighed and gave in "…Kira"

Kira gave a small smile, Kittys' excitement becoming contagious. She hadn't really been around anyone her own age for a long time, and meeting someone like her was a pleasant surprise.

A moment later the two of them barged in unceremoniously into the dining hall, the pair attracting several gazes Kira had hoped to avoid. Kitty left Kira to her own devices as she made her way to where breakfast was being served, while a shell-shocked Kira looked around the room for any place where she could hide. She met the gaze of an amused Jean who seemed to pick up on the girls' unease and gave her a warm smile. Kira smiled back gratefully and found the open seat on jeans right.

"You sleep well?" Jean turned to face Kira who seemed to be slightly more relaxed in the redheads' presence. Since their chat, Jean had been worried that perhaps she had been too forward and had scared Kira off, but it seemed that the bluntness in her words had been exactly what their new team member had needed. Jean felt honored to have earned Kira's trust so quickly

She nodded in reply "Fine, thank you."

Not a moment later Kitty returned and sat across from them. "Bagel?" she smiled and held one out to Kira as a peace offering. She gratefully took the toasted treat from Kitty and offering a small smile before retracting her arms. Though she didn't say anything, Jean watched as Kira looked about as everyone else moved in a frenzy.

"Need something..?" She inquired

Kira's cheeks tinted pink "um… cream cheese..?"

Jean laughed quietly to herself "You should have said something sooner!" She reached across the table and grabbed the desired item before presenting it elegantly to an embarrassed Kira. She blushed some more and looked down before hesitantly taking what had been offered to her.

Jean smiled down at her, she really needed to loosen up a bit… she felt a nudge at her side and saw Scott looking at her expectantly. He looked between Jean and the new girl, motioning between the two. Jean finally caught the hint. She attempted recaptured Kira's' attention as she took her first bite; after swallowing hastily she wiped her chin of any leftovers and gave Jean her full attention. By this time, the small group had also caught the attention of a few of the others beginning to continue with their usual morning routines.

"Scott... Everyone, this is our newest member. Kira." Jean smiled encouragingly to everyone; most smiled at the pink-haired girl in return, several saying their own warm welcomes, one girl with a white streak in her hair seemed less thrilled, though she also said her begrudging hellos while she hung back in the corner. Kira was wide-eyed with everyone suddenly looking at her, regardless of their welcoming smiles, she felt her heart begin to thud within her chest. Scott did his best to restrain a chuckle as he watched the newbies face turn bright red. She whispered a tiny "…thank you…" and tried her best to calm herself down as everyone else went on with their usual routines. Of course several people weren't there, it was rare to see everyone on one area outside of training. Xavier's was a bustling school.

Kira had finished her light breakfast and was about to leave when Jean called out to her:

"Hey Kira, we were wondering if you'd like to catch a ride with us? Walking to school isn't all it's cracked up to be, I assure you."

After this morning's events, Kira wasn't sure if she should… but if she decided to walk, she knew she'd certainly become lost. Not to mention late.

"Yeah, alright." She agreed softly

"It's settled then." Cyclops finished "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Ah! No! One second please!" With sudden realization, Kira scurried back to her room, she had lost track of time and now had to hope that she was in enough order. She barged into her room, one hang swooping to grab her satchel that she had slung on her desks chair, the other quickly running through her odd locks as she glanced in the mirror. She had barely brushed it this morning, so her usually straight hair had a few crazy waves in it flowing down to the tips where it went every which direction. She huffed once, no time for this now.

She hurried back down the stairs to find the group already gathered by the door, waiting patiently for her. Kira dared smile back at Jean as she caught up with the small group of people who also intended to ride to school. She recognized Kitty right away and offered a friendly wave, though she hadn't yet learned the names of the two others who were going to ride with them. One, whom she had met earlier, with red sunglasses and what seemed to be a pretty laid back personality; the other a guy, who had dark skin and short blonde hair she had only glimpsed back in the dining hall before he rushed off on his skateboard, which even now, remained still at his side. Kira walked side-by-side with Kitty as they made their way towards the garage, she found out that Kitty thought her pink hair was neat, and that while they didn't share the same taste in literature, Kitty liked some pretty interesting bands. Kira made a mental note to look up some of the music she recommended later.

A short while later, the guy she found out was Scott stood proudly before the garage door as it slowly lifted, revealing a sporty red convertible. Kira was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting, but she instantly held a higher respect for Scott. She used to dream of having a similar car to this when she was younger, back home she even had a model the same cherry red, though without the wicked rally stripes. Everyone climbed in. Kitty weaseled her way between Jean and Scott in the front, so Kira took a seat in the back beside the guy she didn't know. He gave her a brief glance before slipping on his headphones; it was loud enough that she could hear his music. She spent the rest of the ride tuning out those in front and taking in the scenery as they passed, the autumn leaves painting the world an array of yellows and reds all blending into a warm orange as they sped by. A few minutes later the group arrived safely at the high school.

"Welcome to Bayville!" Jean said excitedly, she took in Kira's bewildered expression with pride before her smile turning to one of amusement. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a small magenta hairbrush "Here." she offered kindly, Kira gladly accepted and hurriedly ran the brush through her hair a couple times before returning it "thanks..!" Kira said happily. "If you ride with us regularly, you should consider bring one in the future" Jean suggested, "yeah, like, the wind is brutal on hair." Kitty nonchalantly added as she pocketed her own. Kira nodded thoughtfully, thinking a rueful ' _you have_ no _idea...'._ She let out a small chuckle at the thought and followed silently into the seemingly grandeur building. The inside seemed more gray than Kira had anticipated after seeing the warm stonework on the outside. It reminded her of a cage. She stopped short, only sliding a couple more inches when Kitty ran into her from behind.

"Like, what's the _problem_..?" she gave Kira a confused and a slightly irritated look.

"n-nothing." She took a deep breath as silently as possible, they had gotten there rather early and already several students were milling about: going in and out of different rooms and talking amongst each other. Kira felt a wave of anxiety and excitement, she wondered if she would get the 'typical high school life' just like all those people on TV. She gave herself a wobbly smile to hold on to.

' _be optimistic'_ she told herself ' _be normal'_ never in all her life had she wanted those things more.

Needless to say, she had the scare of her life when the bell went off and what seemed like thousands of kids flooded the halls. Kira was quickly pushed to the side and found herself pressed up against the wall in nanoseconds.

" _woah_ , like, need some help?" Kira was happily surprised to open her taut eyes to the bright face of Kitty Pryde.

"...Maybe a little." she resentfully admitted, a sly blush creeping into her cheeks. She looked down for a moment before daring to look back at Kitty. "I've never see so many people in one place before… I was surprised."

Kitty gave her a pitying smile "aww, thats alright, high schools are a pretty big jump for all of us." She grabbed Kira's arm and swiftly began to pull her along.

Kira nodded her head, though she felt as if that was a major understatement since Kira had been homeschooled for years…

Kitty led Kira up the stairs and into what she informed was going to be her first period for the year. The room held little color and smelled of old wood and erasers, but Kira was excited to see how well she would know the material after so many years by her mother's teaching.

* * *

Lunch came around quickly, and Kira hadn't stopped staring at her schedule card for more than a few minutes at a time; the school was big enough as it was, but she just couldn't wrap her head around the system they had apparently worked out for numbering the rooms. She had just found her locker for the second time today and was busy opening it, she had left class late to gather all the materials she would need to make up. By the time she had found her locker, the halls were devoid of life; most of the other students were already out enjoying their own lunch period. She was busy retrieving her things when an unfamiliar voice seemed to materialize right beside her. Startled she clutched her belongings tightly and closed her locker door.

"Hiya." Before her stood a lanky male with an oddly green complexion and a messy mop of hair. He relaxed against the lockers, straightening when he saw he had her full attention "Name's Toad," He advanced on her, calmly walking forward as Kira stepped back in him with his own steps. "and I hear you're the newest X-girl." he pointed at her. At first she continued to back up then, realizing he had stopped, halted. She looked down at his accusing finger timidly…. then her face straightened itself out "Yeah, what about it..?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Toad was slightly surprised by how quickly she had recovered "You see I-"

"What is going on here?!" Jean rounded the corner and found the two. She glared Toad down as she approached. "Toad!"

"Well that's my que." He quickly said and leapt off. Kira was confused some more, she had never imagined meeting anyone who was named so appropriately.

"You alright?" Jean asked, her voice full of sincerity "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Kira quickly replied "hey Jean, I thought the whole X-men thing was a secret, why did he know about it?"

Jean sighed "He's a mutant like us, but he's with a rival group who calls themselves the brotherhood."

"I'm still confused Jean… I mean, why do we have rivals? I thought we were here to change the world for the better? and why is the brotherhood our rival in the first place? If they call themselves 'the brotherhood' it sounds like they would be very family oriented, maybe even nice people."

Jean smiled ruefully "I wish it was that simple, but how about we go to lunch first and I'll explain everything there." Kira sighed but nodded she went to grab her lunch from where she had apparently dropped it but found the space empty. She looked around for it, her eyes eventually resting on Toad down the hallway, waving it victoriously, his tongue lazily hanging out as he gloated.

"Wasn't that hungry anyways.." Kira muttered in irritation and defeat.

Jean had led Kira outside a moment later, showing her where the majority of them would usually sit together for lunch. Kira managed to recognise most of them, but she still didn't know the one she had sat next to in the car, and a new one seemed to have materialized. he looked to be about the same age as her and Kitty but her had a thick accent with rather long dark blue hair.

By the time Jean had helped her find her way, the table was mostly filled with people Kira barely knew. The thought scared her. She took the last seat next to the blue haired mystery man and didn't dare say a word as everyone seemed to resume their lives.

"...-we were worried about you." Kira looked up, apparently Jean had been talking to her. Oops.

"hmm?" Kira hummed in question as her gaze focused one more on the group before her.

Jean smiled warmly "When you didn't show up we had no idea what happened to you. Gave us quite the scare."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kira began with concern "I had no idea… The schools bigger than I expected, and I ran into somebody. T-"

"Toad found her before I could." Jean explained to the group quickly her anger seething through her calm demeanor, "I have no idea what was going on though."

Suddenly all eyes seemed to be on Kira, she shrunk back from their probing stares subconsciously. Though they seemed curious and friendly more than anything, she was too used to being the only one around for miles, the sudden attention was a shock she wasn't prepared for.

"I-, um-" she kept stopping herself short, unsure of what everyone was wanting to hear. She felt her breaths become shallower, as if she was a great distance in the air. "n-nothing happened..!" she finally managed to spit out "He just asked me if I was with you guys, y'know…"

The group had mixed reactions to that statement, some stiffened while others visibly relaxed.

"And you said…" Scott dared to ask, motioning for her to continue.

"I said I was… have I done something wrong..?" Kira asked curiously, concern starting to prick at the corner of her mind.

"well, no." Scott finally said after a moment that lasted an eternity "It's just that we aren't on the best of terms right now, and we're afraid they'll just make you another target."

"Target..?" Kira asked absentmindedly, the image of Toads mirthful face as he walked away carrying her lunch came to mind. ' _target of what? more stolen lunches?'_ she thought indignantly "I don't think it'll be that big of a deal.." she waved off the warning, putting it to the back of her mind. ' _I can take care of myself.'_ she mentally reminded herself.

"And you're sure."

"Y-yeah, she told me herself." Toad nervously answered an intrigued Mystique as she circled his chair like a hungry cat. "the chicks a us, a mutant."

Mystique made a pleased hum "alright, what are her _powers_?" she sent a questioning look back at her trembling amphibian. She had asked him once already, but he had dodged the question.

"Well, I uh… I dunno know." Toad looked down at his feet, she was not gunna be happy.

"YOU DON'T _KNOW_ " Mystic almost roared "I sent you to do a simple recon on Xavier's newest student, and you tell me _you don't know_!?"

Toad shrunk down even further into his seat. "I didn't have enough time! One of Xavier's lackies caught me! I had to make a run for it before she _vaporized_ me!" Toad nearly cried, anything to quell Mystiques wrath.

"No matter." Mystique snarled as she turned to face the window "it was time we evened the playing field…" Her vile yellow glare pierced the daylight as she began to scan through her options. Toad slipped quietly back through the exit doors. This wasn't over by a long shot Mystique scowled. She was certain there was something she could to to break this new recruit before she had any chance to become a threat like the rest of Xavier's star pupils.


End file.
